The Famous 4 Boys In The School
by tifa.xiao.inukai Athifah N
Summary: Hei i am Athifah.This story in the school S2WJ (Shu,Wu and Wei,Jin).I want to write character this story.(Sun Shang Xiang, Lu XUn,Cai Wenji,Guo Jia,Bao Sanniang,Guan Suo,Wang Yuanji and Xiahou Ba) {Chaptered}Please wait in chapter 2...
1. The Famous 4 Boy In The School

"Hah!"

Teriak seorang perempuan dari kerajaan Wu yang tiba-tiba kaget, gara-gara dengerin omongan temannya, dari kerajaan sekelasnya melihat kearah perempuan dari Wu dan Wei itu.

"Shh!" seru perempuan dari kerajaan Wei.

Mereka pun terdiam, ketika mereka diliatin oleh teman sekelasnya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Perempuan Wu itu meminta teman sekelasnya, untuk melanjutkan ceritanya di kantin sekolah (sekolah ini khusus dari daerah Wu,Wei,Shu,Jin).Sesampainya di kantin, perempuan Wu yang bernama Sun Shang Xiang, gesit banget ingin tahu tentang cowok-cowok yang terkenal di tempat sekolahnya.

"Hei! Cai Wenji! Lanjutin dong, bisa, dari pertama, soalnya kasian para _reader_nya belum tahu ceritanya." Ujar Shang Xiang dengan wajah memelas.

"Iya deh, gini, kamu tahu gak?-"

"Gak!" Polos Shang Xiang.

"Ih!Belum selesai tahu!" Kesal Cai Wenji.

"Cori...(Sorry)" _Alay_ Shang Xiang

"Jadi, gini..."

"Kyaaaa... Shang Xiang, Cai Wenji!" Teriak seorang perempuan dari kerajaan Shu sambil melabai-lambaikan tangan.

"Ah!" Kesal Shang Xiang sampe kepalanya ingin dijedotin ke meja makannya.(sungguh berlebihan)

Perempuan Shu itu mendekati mereka yang sedang berbicara berdua.

"Hei! Kalian lagi ngomongin apa sih?" Penasaran perempuan Shu.

"KE-PO!" Kesal Shang Xiang dengan nada tinggi.

"Jadi, kalian merasa aku ini pengganggu kalian?"Tanya perempuan Shu itu yang bernama Bao Sanniang dengan wajah memelas.

"Mmm... bisa jadi."Jawab Cai Wenji sambil senyum-senyum.

"HUAAAA! KALIAN JAHAT!" Kata Bao Sanniang dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka menghela napas, karena Bao Sanniang telah pergi.

"Nah, Cai Wenji! Lanjutin!" Kata Shang Xiang penasaran.

"Ok!Jadi gini,..."

"Oi!Kalian tega! Sama Bao Sanniang!" Kata perempuan dari kerajaan Jin dengan wajah polosnya sambil menggandeng Bao Sanniang yang masih menangis kecil.

Shang Xiang dan Cai Wenji terdiam , mereka terkejut, karena perempuan dari Jin itu datang tiba-tiba.

"KYAAA!" Teriak Shang Xiang dan Cai Wenji secara bersamaan.

Teriakan mereka terdengar hingga seluruh masyarakat di Negeri China berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan mereka.(?)

"Kenapa kamu disini?!" Tanya Shang Xiang dengan kecepatan super.

"Fuh!" Perempuan Jin itu, menghela napas."Aku datang karena kasian melihat Bao Sanniang yang menangis histeris sampai murid-murid yang ada di sekolah ini, mendengar tangisannya."Jelas perempuan Jin itu, yang bernama Wang Yuanji.

Lalu, tak lama setelah itu, empat cowok dari kerajaan yang berbeda datang dengan gaya yang _cool_.Hingga cewek-cewek yang melihat mereka sampai pingsan, dan sebagiannya ada yang sampai masuk ke rumah sakit (?).Saking , Sun Shang Xiang, Cai Wenji, Wang Yuanji dan Bao Sanniang.

"Nah, tuh mereka cowok-cowok yang terkenal di sekolah ini." Kata Cai Wenji sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah empat cowok yang sekedar lewat kantin (pamer kali ya...).

"Hmm...begitu... ya... kamu tahu nama mereka?" Shang Xiang penasaran.

" paling kiri, namanya Xiahou Ba..."

"Dia di kerajaan Jin, sama seperti wajahnya _babyfast._Tapi, banyak juga _fansgirl_nya." Sela wang Yuanji dengan wajah polos.

"Nah, kalau yang sebelah Xiahou Ba, dia dari kerajaan Wei, sama sepertiku, namanya Guo memang terlihat tampan, sampai guru-guru ingin melobatkannya jadi ketua sayangnya, dia menolaknya karena takut gak ada yang mau ngedengerin pembicaraannya."(maklum dalam organisasi osis,kan ada perempuan dan laki-laki, kalau ada perempuan yang melihat wajahnya, pasti langsung terpesona dan jatuh pingsan)

"Hebat juga cewek-cewek yang ada di sekolah ini terhipnotis oleh ... sebelahnya?" Tanya Shang Xiang sambil menunjuk cowok yang berada disebelah Guo Jia.

"Dia Gua-"

"Guan sama sepertiku, di kerajaan Shu." Sela Bao Sanniang dengan wajah memerah.

"Perasaan, _koq_! Disela terus, sih!" Kesal Cai Wenji dengan nada kecil (ngedumel).

"Apa uniknya dia?Cantik?Tampan?Atau Suaranya bisa buat cewek-cewek di sekolah ini pingsan?" Tanya Shang Xiang.

"Yang aku tahu, dia mantan ketua osis di SMP." Pikir Bao Sanniang.

"Hmm... " Kata Shang Xiang dengan wajah polos.

"Nah, kalau sebelahnya Guan Suo, namanya Lu sangat pintar sampai ada yang pernah menawarkannya sekolah di luar , sayangnya, dia menolak." Jelas Cai Wenji.

"Kenapa ditolak?! Padahal baguskan, bisa sekolah ke luar negeri!"

"Dia ngerasa masih dibutuhin di negeri ini, makanya dia nggak mau ke luar negeri."

"Meni berwibawa pisan."

"O, ya! Kata orang-orang, Lu Xun pernah buat novel." Kata Cai Wenji seperti orang baru ingat.

"Pasti belum diterbitkan!" Cetus Shang Xiang.

"Udah _koq_! Malah novelnya paling banyak diterbitkan dari pada penulis novel yang lain." Jelas Cai Wenji.

"Eh! Tunggu dulu, kamu _koq _gak tahu tentang Lu Xun? Padahal, dia kan di kerajaan yang sama denganmu?" Tanya Cai Wenji ke Sun Shang Xiang.

"Tahu sih, tapi dikit." Jawab Shang Xiang.

"O, ya! Aku baru inget, kata _fansgirl_ mereka, ada yang _fansgirl_ gak suka dari empat cowok itu." Kata Wang Yuanji sambil nunjuk empat cowok yang terkenal itu.

"Apa?!" Tanya serempak Shang Xiang,Bao Sanniang dan Cai Wenji penasaran.

"Sini-sini."Ajak wang Yuanji untuk saling menundukkan kepala (bisik-bisik).

"Mereka... sama-sama... _playboy_." Bisik Wang Yuanji.

"HAH!" Terkejut (sambil teriak) Shang Xiang,Cai Wenji dan Bao Sanniang serentak.

Mereka terkejut, sampai orang-orang yang ada di kantin, termasuk Lu Xun,Guo Jia,Xiahou Ba dan Guan Suo menoleh ke arah empat cewek yang ngegosip terdiam, dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu (kantin).

Berlari secepat mungkin, hingga empat cowok yang terkenal itu, ikut mengejar Xiang menoleh ke belakang, ia terkejut melihat empat cowok itu sedang mengejar Shang Xiang kecepatan berlari, hingga menabrak tembok sekolah.

DHUAAGG!

Benteruan yang sangat keras, hingga semua empat cewek itu pingsan seketika.(Hebat!)

JJJ

Cai Wenji tersadar bahwa dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang berwarna .Ia lihat sekeliling, tiba-tiba ia terkejut melihat Shang Xiang, Wang Yuanji dan Bao Sanniang terdampar diatas , empat cowok yang terkenal itu datang ke ruangan UKS.

"Dokter, aku pusing." Kata Xiahou Ba dengan wajah memelas sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kami juga!" Kata Lu Xun, Guo Jia dan Guan Suo serentak sambil mengangkat tangan kanan.

"Kebiasaan!" Kesal dokter yang ada di ruangan UKS itu.

(Pertanyaan:kenapa dokter kesal?dan mengatak kebiasaan kepada mereka? Jawaban author:dokter kesal dan mengatakan , alasan empat cowok itu pusing, pasti gara-gara _fansgirl_ mereka yang sering banyak nanya).

Cai Wenji yang sudah sadar, sempat kebingungan dengan maksud dokter 'kebiasaaan'.

Sorry, kalau ceritanya kurang , dont forget to comment this story...


	2. I Want To be Famous

Setelah itu, mereka keluar dari UKS, gara-gara diusir oleh empat cowok terkenal pergi ke kelas dengan wajah kesal.  
"Apaan sih mereka! Mentang-mentang terkenal di sekolah ini, seenaknya ajah ngusir kita!Iya gak?" Tanya Sun Shang Xiang ke ketiga temannya dengan wajah kesal.  
"Betul itu!Kalau gitu, gimana kalau kita harus terkenal diseluruh dunia melebihi cowok terkenal itu?" Tanya Bao Sanniang dengan ide cemerlangnya.  
"Emangnya bisa?"Tanya Wang Yuanji dengan wajah polos.  
"Hmm... lebih baik kita coba girls?" Tanya Cai Wenji dengan penuh gairah.  
"Yup!Setuju!" Jawab mereka serentak.

Lalu, tak lama setelah itu, Cai Wenji berjalan sendiri di depan koridor berjalan, ia melihat banyak kerumunan murid-murid Sekolah S2WJ (singkatan dari Shu, Wu dan Wei, Jin) di depan kelas , cowok dari kerajaan Wei itu ! Dia bernama Guo membawa beberapa brosur, dan menempelkannya di mading Wenji menghampiri mading itu, dan membacanya.  
Ternyata, isinya tentang audisi girlband dan boyband di Kota teringat Bao Sanniang yang mengatakan "Gimana kalau kita harus terkenal diseluruh dunia melebihi cowok itu?".Setelah mengingat perkataan itu, ia bergegas memberitahu kabar ini kepada Sun Shang Xiang.

Mencari disetiap sudut sekolah, akhirnya ia menemukan Shang Xiang di halaman sekolah, ia melihat Shang Xiang dikerumunin oleh cowok-cowok pembuat onar di sekolah bergegas pergi menghampiri Shang Xiang yang sedang dikerumunin itu.  
"Shang Xiang!" bisik Cai wenji sambil memegang tangan Shang Xiang dan mengajaknya kabur dari kerumunan cowok-cowok pembuat onar itu.  
"Apaan sih?Padahal tadi timing yang bagus untuk menarik perhatian cowok-cowok yang terkenal itu."  
"Timing?" Bingung Cai wenji.  
"Masa gak tahu sih? Arti dari kata, T-I-M-I-N-G alias timing?" kata Shang Xiang sambil mengeja huruf.  
"Aku tahu itu!Tapi, maksud timingmu itu apa untuk menarik perhatian cowok-cowok yang terkenal itu?"Tanya Cai Wenji.  
Shang Xiang bisik-bisik ke Cai wenji, "Aku mau tahu mereka bisa bela diri gak?".  
"O!" Jero Cai wenji.  
"Tapi, kalau menurutku, itu bukan timing yang tepat, deh!"Pikir Cai Wenji.  
"Masa sih? Tepat , orang yang duduk di kursi taman itu yang sedang dikerumunin cewek-cewek ada disana." Ujar Shang Xiang sambil nunjuk-nunjuk salah satu cowok yang terkenal di Sekolah S2WJ itu.  
"Ouuu! Lu ngincar dia ya?" Cetus Cai wenji penasaran.  
"Gak!" Jawab Shang Xiang dengan kecepatan 0,01 detik.(Hebat!)  
"Tapi, kalau menurutku, dia , dia sedang baca buku dengan gaya yang khas."Pikir Cai Wenji dengan penuh gairah.  
"Kamu sengaja ngomong kayak gitu biar aku tertarik padanya ya?" Lagi-lagi, Shang Xiang berkata dengan kecepatan 0,01 detik.  
"Hmm... bisa jadi." Jawab Cai Wenji dengan senyum manisnya.(uek!)

Lalu, tak lama kemudian, Shang Xiang dan Cai Wenji pergi ke kantin yang pastinya ingin didepan pintu kantin, mereka mencari tempat , tak ada satupun yang tersisa untuk berbalik ke arah pintu, tiba-tiba Guo Jia dan Lu Xun tepat berada dihadapan mereka.  
Tersadar, mereka terkejut dan berteriak sekeras mungkin.  
"KYAAAA!"  
"DIAM!"Tegas Lu Xun.  
Mereka langsung terdiam dengan pose seperti orang terkejut.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Guo Jia bertanya pada Shang Xiang dan Cai Wenji, "Kenapa?".  
Berhenti berpose, "Nggak!" Jawab Shang Xiang dan Cai Wenji serentak, dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu (kantin).  
Mereka berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelas 11-A3, kelas di kelas, mereka serentak menghela napas, "Fuh!".  
"Wenji! Hhh... hhh... Kamu ngerasa ada hawa yang aneh gak pas ada mereka?" Tanya Shang Xiang dengan suara terengah-engah.  
"Ya! Hhh... hhh... rasanya... hawa artis mereka muncul ... membuat aku jadi deg-degan." Jawab Cai Wenji dengan suara terengah-engah.  
(perasaan gak lari? [author bingung]Ou! mungkin kecepatan jalannya [author baru sadar])

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Shang Xiang dan Cai Wenji pergi ke kelasnya Bao Sanniang 11-A4 dan Wang Yuanji membicarakan tentang audisi girlband dan boyband.  
Sesampainya di halaman sekolah,mereka duduk dibawah pohon besar yang teduh, dan membicarakan audisi biasa, empat cowok terkenal itu, sedang berjalan-jalan di halaman sekolah {sekedar ngelewat}.  
Dan seperti biasa, cewek-cewek di sekolah S2WJ mengeremuni empat cowok optimis, salah satu fansgirl mereka bertanya ke empat cowok itu, "Kak XunJiaSuoBa! Punya nama grup gak?".  
"Yaaa, namanya, sebenarnya belum, sih!"Pikir Xiahou Ba disertai wajah imutnya.  
"Waah! Kak Ba KEREEEN!" kata fansgirl terpesona.  
(padahal cuman ngomong "Yaaa, namanya, sebenarnya belum, sih!" dibilang keren oleh hebat, Xiahou Ba mempunyai banyak penggemar walaupun wajahnya terlihat babyfast).  
"Kalau gitu, gimana kalau kita kasih nama grup kakak, jadi, XunJiaSuoBa?" Tanya salah satu fansgirl ke empat cowok terkenal itu.  
"Hmm... " Lu Xun,Guo Jia,Guan Suo dan Xiahou Ba berpikir bersama."Ya, kami setuju." Jawab mereka serentak ke para fansgirl.  
"Kyaaa! Arigatou XunJiaSuoBa-senpai!" Histeris para fansgirl.  
Akhirnya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan Xiang CS merasa kesal dan iri, jika mereka yang dari diskusi, mereka optimis akan mengikuti audisi itu.

trims fo read this story chapter 2


End file.
